henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Danger: Part 1
Back to the Danger: Part 1 is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 24, 2018 to an audience of 1.72 million viewers. Plot Henry watches his viral video of himself spanking Drex in the storage room. He sees Drex, still trapped in his containment unit, and he goes upstairs to the Man Cave. Henry hands Ray his seven-volt batteries for Ray's vibrating soap, but Ray says he needed eight-volt batteries and instead sends Jasper to the storage room to pick up the batteries. While Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Schwoz are watching "Dog Judge", the show is interrupted by breaking news. It is announced that the Swellview Clock was ten seconds fast, and the mayor had decided to shut down the power for ten seconds and turn it back on so that the clock would be correct. The power shuts off in Swellview, but this frees Drex from his containment unit. Drex duct-tapes Jasper and sets up the Time Jerker's time machine, along with a gun. Henry and Ray go down to the storage room, and try to stop Drex. However, Drex jumps through the time machine. Henry and Ray follow him through the machine, as a gun that Drex had set up fires at the time machine, destroying it. Henry and Ray appear in the middle of a park. A man sees them appear and believes that they are witches. He calls security. Henry and Ray ask two people what year it is, and they find out that it is 1989. They see Drex nearby buying a snow cone, and they are about to apprehend him, but they're stopped by security. Henry and Ray bring the officers behind bushes and knock them out, but when they return, they see that Drex has left. Meanwhile, Schwoz is trying to fix the time machine, but realizes that in order to fix the time machine, he would need zeridium, an illegal radioactive substance. Jasper looks up zeridium and realizes that Gloey Zoey dolls were taken off shelves six years ago for containing zeridium. Jasper knows that Piper had a Gloey Zoey doll that she buried in her backyard to hide from government officials. In 1989, Henry and Ray show up at a college and they find Schwoz's younger self in his dorm room. Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz try to find the doll buried in Henry's backyard but are unable to find it. They walk into the house, and Piper comes in. She asks Jasper and Charlotte what they were doing in her kitchen, holding shovels, and they claim that they were rehearsing for a play. Piper says they need to leave because some friends of someone she had a crush on were coming over. Charlotte and Jasper says that the guy she liked was coming in an hour, and Piper runs upstairs to take a shower. In 1989, Henry and Ray explain to young Schwoz that they were from the future and prove it by telling him his favorite snack and other things about Schwoz. Then, a security worker named Jim comes into Schwoz's room with his son, saying that it is Take Your Kid to Work Day. Ray realizes that that day was the day that eight-year-old Ray became indestructible, because this was the day that his dad brought him to work. Henry and Ray realize that Drex had come to 1989 to stop Ray from becoming a superhero, and they go to stop him. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz/Young Schwoz *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Tommy Walker as Drex *Dan Wells as Deelo *Derrick Redford as Jim *Brady Bond as Pango *Jackie Benoit as Lady on TV *Megan Maedo as Pilaf *Dillon Fontana as Flance *Janday Pickett as Tartz *Carla Naragon as Woman *CJ Powell as Marshall Quotes Trivia *During a panel at LA Comic Con, Cooper claimed that he came up with the idea for this episode. *This episode aired before the 2018 Kids’ Choice Awards, on March 24th. *This is the second time that an episode of the series has premiered right before the KCAs, the first being Space Invaders, Part 1. *This episode was originally named "Time Fighters: Part 1". **The Time Jerker was rumored to make an appearance before the title change, but only his time machine appears. *Drex returns after last being seen in Hour of Power. *The title and plot of this episode are a play on the Back to the Future film trilogy. *This is the third episode to involve time travel. The first was The Time Jerker ''and the second was ''Ox Pox. *It is revealed that there is a series of storage facilities underneath the Man-Cave, which can be accessed through the tubes by saying "down the tube!” *The Dream Machine that Henry was hooked up to in Dream Busters can be seen in the storage facility. *The sound of the machine that's heard when Schwoz is inspecting the damaged time machine is a sound that can also be heard on Star Trek: The Original Series. *It is revealed that Ray became indestructible at the age of 8 on April 27, 1989. *When Ray commanded Jasper to go get the batteries he said "Aye, Aye, Captain" which is a reference to SpongeBob Squarepants. *Drex used time puns just like the Time Jerker did. *This is the eighth time where we don't see Henry and Ray as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *This is the second time Part 1 of a Two-part Henry Danger special aired right before the Kids Choice Awards, the first being Space Invaders, Part 1. *The crane arm that was moving the space rock in the episode The Space Rock is seen in the Man Cave storage room. *It is revealed that Piper has a gloey Zoe doll. Goofs *It is unknown how Drex knew what the Time-Jerker's time machine was or what it did. *When the power went out, Drex was freed out of his containment unit, but if that was the case, then Drex should been let out a long time ago, because, in the episode, Live and Dangerous, Part 2, Schwoz turned off all the power in Swellview, and so Drex should have been freed then. *When Henry & Ray travel back in time, they wind up in the year 1989. But when they encounter past Schwoz, he watches a "Where's the Beef?" commercial. This is inaccurate, since the original "Where's the Beef?" campaign from Wendy's ended in 1985. International Premieres *July 8, 2018 (Latin America & Brazil) *September 17, 2018 (Spain) *October 19, 2018 (United Kingdom) *July 18, 2018 (Italy) *November 5, 2018 (Poland) Gallery Video Gallery "Back to the Danger" Two Part Teaser Trailer w Drake Bell Guest Star Henry Danger Back to the Danger Part 1 Trailer 2 Where Drex Is Back!!!! Henry Danger-1 "Back to the Danger" Part 1 ⏳ Official Trailer Henry Danger-0 "Back to the Danger" ⏳ Official Trailer 2 Henry Danger "Back to the Danger" ⏳ Official Trailer 3 Henry Danger Go BTS w Jace Norman for the BRAND NEW 'Back to the Danger' Henry Danger Nick Trivia Challenge Riele vs. Cooper �� Henry Danger Nick Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide